


.:A VLD Chat Fic:.

by YourBlueberryMajesty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lotors parents are good, M/M, Slice of Life, Texting, They do get silly at times, a lot of headcanons, chat fic, everyone is a human au, not everyone is in every chapter, probably lots of ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBlueberryMajesty/pseuds/YourBlueberryMajesty
Summary: clauds puts all their otps in one texting fic and makes it more serious than it should be





	1. Chapter 1

_That One Guy And Mullet_

**Lance:** u stil ceein jamz?  
**Keith:** Yeah  
**Keith:** When are you going to stop asking that?  
**Lance:** wen u 2 evntuly breakm up  
**Keith:** pffft I don't want to jinx it but I don't see that happening any time soon  
**Lance:** jus kno m heree 2 cry on if  
**Lance:** *wen u do  
**Keith:** I hate youuuuuuuu  
**Keith:** Why are we frieeeeeeends  
**Lance:** bcuz i let u eat my snaks  
**Keith:** Any other reason?  
**Lance:** u luv meeeee  
**Keith:** Nah  
**Keith:** It's only the snacks!  
**Keith:** I'm kinda hungry...  
**Lance:** ur meean im telin evry1  
**Keith:** Says the one bullying me about my Wholesome Relationship with my Wonderful Boyfriend who I Love  
**Lance:** stil telin  
**Lance:** I wish we have a grup cht  
**Lance:** y dnt we hav a group chat?  
**Lance:** it b easyr 2 cht w evry1  
**Lance:** it maks so mvh sense!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Keith:** idk make one  
**Keith:** WAIT NO DON'T  
**Keith:** LANCE DOOOOONT  
**Lance:** 2 lat ;P  
**Keith:** Me and my big ideas uuughhhhh

  **Lance created TATA**

  _Lance added Hunk, Allura, Keith, Shiro and Pidge to TATA_

**Lance:** Henlowo my blovds! Wlcom 2 the gaest thin this unvers has evr know!!!  
**Keith:** We  
**Keith:** We can't all fit in Shiro's closet???  
**Allura:** WHAT ABOUT MY CLOSET???  
**Lance:** PARTY AT ALLURA'S CLOSET!!!  
**Pidge:** YEET!  
**Hunk:** :D  
**Shiro:** My closet can fit everyone!  
**Keith:** Oh yeah? We're still missing several gays for this chat!  
**Lance:** HSDADDGHDF I DN'T HAV EVERY1'S CONTACT INFO!!one!'!!!111''!!1!!!'!!11!'  
**Keith:** I am ashamed. All the gays know eachother!  
**Lance:** :C  
**Keith:** :P  
**Lance:** >:U

  _Pidge added Matt and Lotor to TATA_

**Keith:** :P!!!  
**Lance:** >:P!!!!!  
**Matt:** Wat lol X'D

  _Allura added Romelle to TATA_

**Romelle:** What does TATA mean?  
**Keith:** >:P!!!!!!!!!!  
**Lance:** *shrug*  
**Keith:** >>>>:P!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  _Hunk added Shay to TATA_

**Shay:** Hi all :D  
**Hunk:** <3  
**Shay:** <3  
**Romelle:** Hi~  
**Allura:** Hiiii  
**Lance:** SUP  
**Keith:** >>>>>>:P!!!!!!!!!  
**Lotor:** Hey  
**Shiro:** Stop it Keith!  
**Keith:** :P  
**Lance:** hawhaw i won$$!!!!!!  
**Keith:** pffffftftfttft

  _Shiro added Adam to TATA_

**Adam:** No

  _Adam left TATA_

  _Shiro added Adam to TATA_

**Adam:** Okay but I'll just lurk.  
**Shiro:** <3  
**Keith:** gay  
**Shiro:** ;)  
**Keith:** :P  
**Keith:** There are a billion people in this chat how will we keep up?  
**Lance:** OKAY WHO IS HERE?  
**Lance:** ROL CAL!  
**Lance:** M HEE!  
**Keith:** Yo  
**Pidge:** present!  
**Matt:** Hoi :3  
**Lotor:** Hey  
**Shiro:** I'm here I'm queer  
**Adam:** ^^^  
**Allura:** It is I!  
**Romelle:** And I as well!  
**Hunk:** I'm here  
**Shay:** Me too! c:  
**Lance:** Wow  
**Lance:** Yeh no shiro I dnt thk ur clst wil fit ery1!  
**Shiro:** Adam and I will move immediately!  
**Adam:** What?  
**Allura:** PARTY AT MY CLOSET IT IS THEN!!!! :)

 **Lance:** wAIT!!!!!  
**Lance:** Folow m lead frns!!!  
**Lance:** Lance-he/him-Bi-Singal Pringal ;3  
**Shiro:** Shiro-he/him-Bi-Dating Adam~  
**Pidge:** pidge-she/her/they/them-ace-single  
**Keith:** Keith-he/him-Gay-Dating James  
**Hunk:** Hunk-he/him-Pan-Dating Shay  
**Shay:** Shay-she/her-Pan-Dating Hunk  
**Adam:** Adam-he/him/they/them-Demi-Dating Shiro  
**Matt:** Matt-he/him-Bi-Dating Lotor  
**Allura:** Allura-she/her-Bi-Dating Romelle  
**Lotor:** Lotor-he/him/they/them-Pan-Dating Matt  
**Romelle:** Romelle-she/her-Lesbian-Dating A Godess  
**Allura:** Awe <3  
**Romelle:** <3  
**Lance:** u shud nvite hames jeeth  
**Keith:** Absolutely not!  
**Lance:** pffft wel fin a way 2 get hjm  
**Keith:** We will see about that!!!  
**Pidge:** this is going to be fun lol!  
**Lotor:** Depends on your definition of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mattor <333_  
  
**Matt:** Hey u~ <333  
**Lotor:** Hey~ <333  
**Matt:** Miss me?  
**Lotor:** Oh you know it.  
**Matt:** U should move closer!!!  
**Lotor:** That's not up to me unfortunately </333  
**Matt:** Ur no fun!  
**Lotor:** You should come to my place~  
**Matt:** Adafsddd or u 2 mine!!!  
**Lotor:** I suggested it first~  
**Matt:** ok fine but is ur dad going 2 glare @ me again? He scares me >.>  
**Lotor:** I think it was his weird way of joking?  
**Lotor:** I'll still tell him to knock it off though!  
**Matt:** My hero <333  
**Lotor:** My parents say you can come  
**Lotor:** But uhhh we just have to sleep in separate rooms  
**Matt:** What!!!  
**Matt:** U alredy told them!!!  
**Matt:** brb  
**Lotor:** Yeah of course~  
**Matt:** Mine said this weekend is fine <333  
**Lotor:** Great! <333  
**Matt:** Hecc separate rooms fhfgfh???  
**Matt:** Do they think we're gonna  
**Matt:** u knoww  
**Matt:** *eyes*  
**Lotor:** Uhhhmmmm maybe???????  
**Lotor:** I uhh  
**Matt:** Lol  
**Lotor:** But that probably is for the best though...  
**Matt:** Oh y?  
**Matt:** U know if u don't mind explaining 2 me <3  
**Matt:** Despite my previous behaviours I am NOT that much of an expert in being in an actual relationship ahhh  
**Lotor:** It's alright  
**Lotor:** I'm the same way  
**Lotor:** And I trust you  
**Lotor:** I have nightmares  
**Lotor:** Very frequent very repetitive nightmares  
**Lotor:** So yeah  
**Lotor:** I'm working through them!  
**Lotor:** But it's best we slept apart so I don't wake you up...  
**Matt:** Awwe baeeee <333  
**Matt:** If I could I would reach through this n give u a big hug <333  
**Lotor:** Your hugs are nice  
**Lotor:** :)  
**Lotor:** Oh I almost forgot I finished the portrait! Do you want to see it?  
**Matt:** Ofc!!! <333  
  
_Lotor sent an image to Mattor <333_  
  
**Matt:** Oh my gosh...  
**Matt:** I'm crying...  
**Lotor:** What?  
**Lotor:** I didn't mean to make you cry!  
**Lotor:** I'm sorry!  
**Matt:** No they aren't sad tearsffhfghh...  
**Matt:** It's so beautiful!!!  
**Matt:** We look so realistic??? You have TALENT!!! R u going 2 color it???  
**Lotor:** I mean I really like the monotone grey  
**Lotor:** But if you want me to  
**Matt:** Nahh I was just asking u can do what u like ahh  
**Lotor:** Do you want it?  
**Lotor:** Eventually I'm going to stare at if for too long  
**Lotor:** And then hate it  
**Lotor:** And probably throw it away  
**Matt:** WHAT HECK YEAH GONNA FRAME IT N PUT IT ON MY WALL  
**Matt:** AHHHHH  
**Lotor:** Haha I'm glad you like it <3  
**Matt:** Ahhhh I've always liked ur art...  
**Matt:** N everything else  
**Matt:** Hecc I'm a blushing mess fhfgggh  
**Matt:** Feeeeeeels  
**Lotor:** If it makes you feel any better I feel like my face is on fire and this is so weird and new to me and I just want to smother you in kisses and do whatever couples do but I don't know what they do and I'm trying my best and I come with a lot of baggage and you know that but you're still here and  
**Lotor:** ohtbats a. Lot  
**Lotor:** sorry  
**Matt:** Noooo it's cute <333  
**Matt:** You're so cute <333  
**Lotor:** Remind me to thank Allura and Adam again...  
**Matt:** Will do sweetie  
**Matt:** s m o o c h  
**Lotor:** <333  
**Matt:** <333  



	3. Chapter 3

  _AndYemsMakesFour_

  
**Keith:** F I G H T M E  
**Shiro:** Y O U F I G H T M E  
**James:** :0  
**Adam:** They've been like this all morning!  
**James:** Pffft why?  
**James:** Keith is staying wit you guy?  
**Adam:** Yeah Krolia is off somewhere I don't know.  
**Keith:** I W I L L E N D Y O U  
**Shiro:** Y O U C A N T R Y  
**James:** Soooo what is this? What's going on? lol  
**Adam:** I don't know. Hey Takashi?  
**Keith:** OHHHH YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!!!!  
**Keith:** YOU'RE GONNA GO IN THE TIME OUT CORNER!!!!!  
**Shiro:** KEITH I S W E A R ! ! !  
**Keith:** BRIN G I T O N ! ! !  
**Shiro:** Yes my stars?  
**Keith:** GAAAAAAAY  
**Shiro:**   ;)  
**Keith:** :P  
**Adam:** What is going on?  
**Shiro:** What do you mean?  
**Keith:** MEET YOU IN THE A L L Y !  
**Shiro:** I'LL BE THERE IN F I V E !  
**Adam:** That. What is that?  
**James:** You gays mad at eachother of something?  
**James:** *guys  
**James:** oh lol nevermind  
**Shiro:** Keith wants to fight and I don't back down from a challenge!!!  
**Keith:** BAWK BAWK BAWK  
**Shiro:** NOW I'M REALLY GOING TO HURT YOU KEITH!!!  
**Keith:** When did you get chickens Adam????? And where is Shiro????  
**James:** I camt!!!  
**Adam:** It's too early for this. I'm going back to bed and turning this off.  
**Keith:** DONT YOU WANT TO WATCH ME BWAT UF YOUR BOYFRINDDD  
**Adam:** Finance  
**Adam:** Takashi is perfectly capable of dealing with you  
**Adam:** Ugh I know  


_Shiro sent an image to AndYemsMakesFour_

**James:** OH HELKKJL  
**James:** HOW OLD WERE WE???  
**James:** WHEN DID YOU HAVE TIME TO T A K E THAT????  
**Shiro:** You both we're 15ish?  
**Shiro:** I remember because Keith just enrolled and I had to save him from getting expelled  
**James:** I thought for SURE you were going to get expelled Keith!!!  
**James:** Keith?  
**Adam:** Screaming into a pillow  
**Shiro:** Ha!!! I won!!!  
**Adam:** At what cost?  
**Adam:** Actually  
**Adam:** This is music to my ears~ Almost like a lullaby~ I'm going to sleep like a baby~  
**Shiro:** Babby don't be mean!!! <3  
**Adam:** Ugh fine  
**James:** mmmm goals  
**Keith:** ha gay!  
**Shiro:** ;)  
**Keith:** :P  
**Keith:** You honestly think they're goals James???  
**James:** Yeah whycant we be as cute as that?~  
**Keith:** Pffft adams for once is right its too early I'm going back to bed!  
**Adam:** FOR ONCE????  
**James:** It's...  
**James:** It's noon???  
**Keith:** Bed time!!!  
**Adam:** KEITH OPEN YOUR DAMM DOOR!!!  
**James:** Keith you probably shouldn't stop angering the men currently giving you hospitality  
**James:** Just saying lol  
**Adam:** KEITH I WILL KICK IT DOWN YOU KNOW I CAN  
**James:** I wish I could be there to see lol  
**Keith:** I'll record it  
**James:** Awee thanks <3  
**Keith:** <3  
**Adam:** GONNA THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW  
**Keith:** pffft as if that will do anything  
**Keith:** Or if your scrawny twink arms can even pick me up lol  
**James:** LMAO  
**Shiro:** I love this fam  



	4. Chapter 4

**Allura created Shallura and Adelle**  
  
_Allura added Romelle, Shiro, and Adam to Shallura and Adelle_  
  
**Shiro:** SHALLURA AND ADELLE!!!  
**Shiro:** ALLURA I'M YELLING!!!  
**Shiro:** I SET FIREEEEE TO THE RAAAAINNN  
**Adam:** He actually burst out singing and gave me a heart attack and sent Muffin to the other room!!!  
**Shiro:** MY SWEET BABYYYY  
**Allura** : uwu  
**Romelle:** I don't get it???  
**Allura:** They're ship names love~  
**Romelle:** .... I'm even more confused now?  
**Adam:** Can I explain it? I have some opinions™ I'd like to share.  
**Allura:** Go ahead~  
**Shiro:** This will be good!  
**Adam:** Okay so you remember how everyone and their mother all tried to flipping pair up those dam dense idiots we affectionately like to call Matt and Lotor?  
**Allura:** Fhggfhfhhg dam dense idiots we affectionately like to call Matt and Lotor  
**Allura:** I'm dyinggg  
**Allura:** I'm gonna send that to them fghhhhjfj  
**Adam:** Go right ahead!  
**Shiro:** Send us their reactions!!!  
**Allura:** oh yeah totally fgfghh  
**Romelle:** Haha that was weird! But fun?  
**Adam:** And I so naively thougt getting Lotor to confess would get him to shut the hell up  
**Adam:** Oh but noooo  
**Adam:** He's even worse now  
**Adam:** Who thought that was a good idea?  
**Shiro:** Literally everyone  
**Romelle:** What does this have to do with ships?  
**Adam:** Oh right moving on  
**Adam:** Well we called that w h o l e m e s s Operation Mattor  
**Adam:** Because it was their ship name as ship names are a combination of the two (or more) people involved in the ship.  
**Adam:** The Original Voltron squad™ (Shiro, Allura, Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge) decided it would be a cute idea to give them and everyone else in a pairing a ship name.  
**Adam:** The current ship names are Romellura (you and Allura), Hunay (Hunk and Shay), Mattor (Matt and Lotor).  
**Adam:** Adashi for Shiro and I (actually Shadam but I'm choosing to ignore that) and Jeith (Keith and James also a dumb one why not Jaith? Jeith is just a J in front of Keith????)  
**Shiro:** Hdhryefhjifghjvjkpdgj  
**Allura:** Adashi is so much cuter but all ship names are trash so you guys are staying as Shadam!!!  
**Allura:** Mattor is cute  
**Allura:** Because they deserve it  
**Adam:** Do they???  
**Adam:** Do they really????  
**Adam:** After All That™  
**Adam:** It was like getting two rocks to talk to eachother  
**Romelle:** What is Shallura and Adelle?  
**Adam:** Shiro/Allura + Me/You  
**Romelle:** Ooooooh myyyyyyy goooooosh! Whaaaaaat?  
**Allura:** I thought it would be funny!  
**Romelle:** I need to see you Adam before I decide to accept this! Can you send a picture of yourself?  
**Adam:** Uhh I guess but you have to send one too.  
**Romelle:** Sure!  
  
_Romelle sent an image to Shallura and Adelle_  
  
_Adam sent an image to Shallura and Adelle_  
  
**Romelle:** Ooooooh myyyyyy goooooooosh! Are you a model?  
**Adam:** No I'm a high school sub.  
**Romelle:** You should be a model! You would make billions!  
**Adam:** Thanks. You're pretty cute but not my type.  
**Romelle:** I'd probably do you if you were a girl!  
**Allura:** KDDFCJDATTUIIJHDSRYIHHJ  
**Shiro:** FQTYWTIOVNMKVCHIOOWRHNJU  
**Adam:** I think you broke them lol  
**Romelle:** You started this Allura!  
**Romelle:** lol?  
**Allura:** I KNOW BUT STILL FHFDDHFHKMVHJV  
**Adam:** What do you mean "lol?"  
**Romelle:** Doesn't that stand for "lots of love"????  
**Shiro:** sdsgdfhxddfghhh no it's actually "laugh out loud"  
**Adam:** Could also be "League of Legends"  
**Shiro:** I love my nerdy bf <3  
**Adam:** I love my jock bf <3  
**Romelle:** #GOALS!!!  
**Allura:** Also remember when we went over it Romelle?  
**Romelle:** Oh yeah I forgot! There's a lot of slang I don't know how I can keep up!  
**Allura:** You will get it all soon love! <3  
**Romelle:** Are there any other ship names?  
**Adam:** Oh yeah if you can pair them up they have a ship name lol  
**Romelle:** What are the others?  
**Adam:** You honestly don't have to know them all just the canon ones.  
**Romelle:** Canon?  
**Adam:** The current in a relationship pairings.  
**Romelle:** This is all so weird!  
**Adam:** Yeah blame the Original Voltron Squad™ not me!  
**Romelle:** I am blaming you guys!  
**Allura:** :(  
**Shiro:** :c  
**Romelle:** What are your favourite ships Adam? And don't say Adashi/Shadam!  
**Adam:** All the canon ones and Sheith for the lolz Others too but there are a lot like I said jfkghjknk  
**Allura:** No one messes with Mattor though!!!  
**Adam:** Ohhh yeah that was tooooooooo muuuuuuuuch work  
**Adam:** If something even thinks of possibly maybe trying to probably want to get inbetween them.... I ///will/// kill them!!!  
**Romelle:** Now that you explained ships to me I think I can tell who Sheith is! Shiro and Keith?  
**Adam:** Yeah lol  
**Shiro:** :')  
**Allura:** We are a tolerant and loving group of people!  
**Adam:** Also Lance writes fanfics khgjgjdgh  
**Romelle:** Fanfics?  
**Adam:** Fan made stories. I hate to admit it but they would actually be pretty interesting if they didn't look like My Immortal lol  
**Romelle:** Really? Oh I would like to read them!  
**Romelle:** Even I know what My Immortal is haha  
**Adam:** I often wonder how Lance even graduated....  
**Adam:** His spelling is sooo baaad  
**Adam:** Are you in the group chat he made Romelle?  
**Romelle:** That TATA thing? Yeah!  
**Adam:** Cool. Anyways you'll see... Absolute horror.  
**Romelle:** Oh I'm frightened ahhhh 

_Allura sent an image to Shallura and Adelle_

**Adam:** Lotor just sent me a string of colorful tasteful adjectives which in theory would be intimidating if I didn't know he is a flipping DORK!!!!

_Adam sent an image to Shallura and Adelle_

**Romelle:** Ooooh nooooo  
**Romelle:** I lied  
**Romelle:** Shadam isn't goals...  
**Romelle:** It's Mattor....  
**Shiro:** :U  
**Adam:** You could not PAY me enough to call us flipping Shadam!!!!  
**Adam:** Also I cannot believe Takashi and I are losing our Spot to my own dam creation...  
**Adam:** Pffft better than losing to Keith I guess...  
**Shiro:** I FINALLY GOT MUFFIN BACK  
**Shiro:** IM LOVE MY SWEET BABY GIRLLL  
**Shiro:** C H I L D  
**Adam:** :')  
**Shiro:** What did we learn today?  
**Adam:** Nothing  
**Romelle:** You guys are weirder than I thought hehe  
**Allura:** You'll get used to it love~  



	5. Chapter 5

_TATA_  
  
**Lance:** UAL KNO WAT 2DY IZ!!!!  
**Lance:** CATURDAY!!!!  
**Lance** : IL STRT!!!!!!  
  
_Lance sent an image to TATA_  
  
**Lance:** MAH QUEEN BLEU DOIN IS DO lNG WEL <333  
  
_Pidge sent an image to TATA_  
  
**Pidge:** we gave rover and emerald a bath.  
**Matt:** Rover looked so miserable and Emerald was indifferent.  
**Pidge:** rover hid under the bed for several hours  
**Matt:** Bae Bae got mad @ us because she thought we were trying 2 hurt them :c  
**Keith:** Kosmo and Bae Bae should have playdate one day lol  
**Lance:** iTZ CATURDAY KEEFERZ!!!  
  
_Hunk sent an image to TATA_  
  
**Hunk:** Bean is just the sweetest little thing. She sees me cooking and makes this cute begging face sometimes I give her food sonetimes not. I know what's good for her.  
**Romelle:** SO MANY FLUFFY BABIES!!!!!  
**Lotor:** I forgot all of you have cats.  
**Hunk:** We all got them together!  
**Keith:** Except Skarlette! Mom found her on the street when she was a kitten.  
**Lotor:** You all get cats for fun?  
**Lotor:** Most people go hang out  
**Lotor:** Not make impulsive decisions  
**Hunk:** Lol We just wanted something that was us!!! Kinda like Voltron with lions but with cats!!!  
**Matt:** How's Kova doing babby? :0  
  
_Lotor sent an image to TATA_  
  
**Lotor:** Settling down with Narti  
**Lance:** HEZ BUTIFULLLLLLLL  
**Lance:** WAT A KING!!$!  
**Lance:** gurl he wit knda cute 2!!! ;;;)  
**Lotor:** Don't even think about it  
**Lotor:** She's a lesbian  
**Allura:** Mmmmmooooooooodddddd  
**Pidge:** lol  
**Matt:** Nice 2 c they r getting along!  
**Lotor:** Oh yeah  
**Lotor:** You know how much I worried about that  
**Matt:** But it's alright now u can chill <333  
**Lotor:** Yeah Narti is so good to him!  
**Lotor:** And vise versa!  
**Lotor:** ...  
**Lotor:** <333  
**Lance:** LEZ GAY MOR CATZ!!!!!  
**Keith:** Okay my turn!  
  
_Keith sent an image to TATA_  
  
**Keith:** I swear sometimes Kosmo thinks Skarlette is his mom!  
**Lance:** I stil cnt beleev u spel ur pts nmes lik tat!  
**Keith:** That's how they're spelled??? I named them??? You got a problem Lance???  
**Lance:** no jut s h o o k  
**Lotor:** What kind of breed is Skarlette?  
**Lotor:** She looks really interesting in that sunlight.  
**Keith:** I think a Maine Coon? Like I said mom found her and I'm too lazy to like Actually Find Out lol  
  
_Allura sent an image to TATA_  
  
**Allura:** Bi Boh Bi and Glitter are still the king and queen of this house!  
**Lance:** Tel Glitter tat Bleu says hiiiii!!!!  
**Allura:** Glitter says hi back!!!  
**Lotor:** No seriously why do you have mice and cats?  
**Allura:** You don't question why Matt/Pidge/Keith have a dog and cats!!!  
**Lotor:** Why would I question that?  
**Allura:** uuuuuuugggggghhhhhhhh  
  
_Shiro sent an image to TATA_  
  
**Shiro:** The loves of my life <3  
**Keith:** You had to make ut gay!!!  
**Keith:** *it  
**Shiro:** ;)  
**Keith:** :P  
  
_Shiro sent an image to TATA_  
  
**Shiro:** Could always be gayer~ ;)  
**Keith:** I!!! Hate!!! You!!! And!!! Your!!! Gross!!! Pda!!! Kgjghfhhfydghzggh!!!  
**Shiro:** I love you too Keith <3  
**Lance:** Adm looks a werd? Iz he alrgic?  
**Shiro:** Oh no I just dragged him out of bed for this lol  
**Keith:** The things you do for gay!!!  
**Matt:** I almost didn't recognize Adam because he's in casual clothes jgjhkgugjhfjiiguiokkgjkkk  
**Hunk:** Right???  
**Hunk:** Also look at all that cat hair!!! Muffin sheds like crazy!!!  
**Hunk:** That's why I got Bean!!! Short hair!!!  
**Allura** : Also she climbed all over you to get the treats you brought!  
**Hunk:** That too!!! Such a smart cat!!!  
**Shiro:** Adam hates the shedding but no one can stay mad at Muffin!  
**Lotor:** Finally one with a normal cat name!  
**Lance:** wat u say bishshzhs??? >:0  
**Lotor:** I mean.  
**Lotor:** You talk about Keith's weird spelling but your cat is named "Bleu".  
**Lance:** ur point??????????  
**Keith:** kghhjffhufhjhkkgj  
**Lotor:** Isn't Rover a dogs name?  
**Pidge:** actually fight me you pleb!!!  
**Pidge:**  rover is a beautiful cat name!!!  
**Lotor:** Bi Boh Bi?  
**Allura:** YOU K N O W HE IS CORAN'S CAT AND HE NAMED HIM!!!  
**Lotor:** Why Glitter though?  
**Allura:**  I LIKE SPRAKLEY THINGS YOU ALSO KNOW THAT!!!  
**Lotor:** I suppose Emerald and Bean are okay.  
**Hunk:** Gkgjggsfgfhhhh I panicked okay!!!  
**Hunk:** But still thanks!!!  
**Shiro:** So I win?  
**Lotor:** Sure why not.  
**Shiro:** Yes!!!! >:) Take that Keith!!!!!  
**Keith:** :P!!!!!!!

**Lance:** heyy kweff  
**Lance:** des nams hav a car?  
**Keith:** oh yeah he does we go on looooooong late night rides in it  
**Keith:** Why do you ask? ;)  
**Lance:** U KNW MENT CAT!!!!!  
**Keith:** oh no he doesn't  
**Keith:** Dad's allergic or something idk  
**Lance:** das u hes   only eople wit catz wlowed!!!!  
**Adam:** See what I mean Romelle?  
**Romelle:** ohhh yeeeaaahhh.... Yikes™  



	6. Chapter 6

  _Earth Dad Space Dad and Kids_

**James:** No seriously who keeps changing the chat name?  
**James:** Also can someone check on Keith? He's not answering me...  
**Shiro:** On it!!!  


_Earth Dad Space Dad and Kids_

**Adam:** You're late.  
**Shiro:** Sooooooorryyyuggfhdrhgjn  
**Adam:** Keith Thing™ or Jeith Thing™?  
**Shiro:** Awee you're using Jeith! :')  
**Adam:** :P  
**Shiro:** Keith Thing™  
**Shiro:** Technically  
**Shiro:** It's actually a Kosmo Thing™  
**Adam:** Ohhh that's new.  
**Adam:** Spill the tea bae  
**Shiro:** #blessed  
**Adam:** Stop  
**Shiro:** Make me ;)  
**Adam:** What's the Kosmo Thing™?  
**Shiro:** Thirsty boy aren't you? ;)  
**James:** Stooooooop  
**Adam:** What's the Kosmo Thing™?  
**Shiro:** Fhdjshhk  
**Shiro:** You guys know how it's a good idea not to leave Keith alone while Krolia's out doing one of her odd jobs?  
**Adam:** Yeah  
**James:** Dam needing a higher education!!! I should with my bf not calculating wind currents!!!  
**Adam:** You drop out and I'm disowning you!  
**James:** I won't but it's still frustrating!!!  
**Adam:** How sweet. Continue Dashi~  
**Shiro:** You know how you won't let him bring Kosmo to the house in fear that he "might eat Muffin" even though he's been around Skarlette his whole life and would never hurt a cat?  
**Adam:** You don't know that. Big doggo. Big hunger. And yeah.  
**James:** Kosmo only hurts anyone who would hurt Keith. Muffin is safe!  
**Adam:** Can't be too careful...  
**Shiro:** Apparently Kosmo hasn't been eating well for the past few days. So Keith panicked and bought like a million different dog food brands hoping that he might try one of those. I found him sobbing in the kitchen with Kosmo and Skarlette trying to comfort him.  
**Adam:** Oh no! Why didn't he call us? Or Krolia? Or you James? Or anyone?  
**James:** QWQ  
**Shiro:** Panic for his doggo took over all rational reasoning he may or may not have had at the time.  
**James:** HHHGHHBBHHH  
**Adam:** Disown you and make you dig your own grave!!!  
**James:** HGGGHHHHHGHHGHGGHHH  
**Adam:** So you guys are at the vet now?  
**Shiro:** How did you know????  
**Shiro:** Oh duhh where else would we go to help a sick doggo.  
**Adam:** Took you awhile. Smh.  
**James:** And I thought my ran was fried lol  
**James:** BRAIN FRICK I NEED SLEEP BUT KEEEEEIIIITHH  
**Adam:** Take a nap!!!  
**James:** KEEEIIIITHHH  
**Adam:** Dashi the waiter keeps nagging me to order something or I have to leave.  
**Shiro:** I'm sorry :c  
**Shiro:** You can have lunch without me this might take awhile :c  
**Shiro:** Get the most expensive thing then I'll make it up to you later!  
**Adam:** Nah I'd rather eat with you. I'm going home. Might make a sandwich then take a nap.  
**Shiro:** I'm sooooooo soooooooorry!!!! :'c''''''''''''' I will make it up to you!!!!  
**Adam:** You don't have to I really don't care. Keith needs you more than I do at the moment. Is he okay?  
**James:** KEEEEIIIITHHH QWQ  
**Adam:** Tell James that Keith is alright so he can sleep!!!  
**Shiro:** I keep having to remind him that pulling out a knife at the staff and other random people in this waiting room will NOT help.  
**Shiro:** And Keith is fine he just forgot his phone at home!  
**Shiro:** Go to bed James!!!!  
**Adam:** You let him bring a knife to the vet?????  
**Shiro:** Fhfjgjghjkk pocket knife and no. I didn't knoooooow he had it!!!  
**Adam:** Since when does Keith not have a knife on him???  
**Shiro:** Hhhhhvhhgggfggh  
**Adam:** Do they let you have food there?  
**Shiro:** Brb let me ask  
**Shiro:** Nope! Why?  
**Adam:** I thought you might be hungry and I was going to bring you and Keith some snacks.  
**Shiro:** Staaaaaaaaarving but it's fine it's what I deserve for abandoning you :'C'''''''''''  
**Adam:** Stop it you! It's fine! We have lunch dates all the time!  
**Shiro:** Are you sure????????? :'C'''''''''''''''''  
**Adam:** Yeah. Now stop making that face.  
**Shiro:** Okay c:  
**Adam:** c:  
**Shiro:** We can see Kosmo now!!!  
**Adam:** Is he okay?  
**Shiro:** Yeah just had a slight bug. Vet gave us some meds to help him if it doesn't clear up on it's own in a few days. Keith looked sacred but the vet assured him it wouldn't get worse.  
**Adam:** It's nice that he had you there.  
**Shiro:** Hey it's Keith!!! Sorry I took Shiro and canceled your lunch date!  
**Shiro:** JAMES GO TO BED  
**James:** Alright ahhhh I hope Kosmo feels better soon <3  
**Adam:** Not you too! I said it's okay! The important thing is that Kosmo is going to be fine!  
**Shiro:** Yeah I hope.  
**Adam:** He will be fine... If you want you can bring him and Skarlette to our place.  
**Shiro:** Are you sure?????  
**Adam:** Yeah. If Muffin feels uncomfortable or something I'll leave her in our room. She won't mind it for a bit.  
**Shiro:** Sorry for being such a bother...  
**Adam:** You! Are! NOT! A! Bother! Keith!  
**Shiro:** Awee thanks  
**Shiro:** Shiro again!  
**Shiro:** You're the best love <3  
**Adam:** I know :P  
**Shiro:** Wanna have some fun later?~  
**Adam:** Maybe~  
**Shiro:** IT'S KEITH!!!!  
**Shiro:** ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!!  
**Shiro:** NOT WHILE ME AND MY CHLDREN ARE THERE!  
**Adam:** Don't be such a prude Keith :P  
**Adam:** Put on headphones or turn the tv up really loud  
**Shiro:** (got my phone back) Oml Aaaaaaadammmmmmm

  



	7. Chapter 7

  _TATA_

**Lotor:** What does the group name even mean?  
**Lotor:** Does it stand for anything?  
**Lotor:** Is it a voltron reference?  
**Romelle:** I already asked and all I got was a shrug :/  
**Lotor:** Bummer.  
**Lotor:** Lance what does the group name even mean?  


  _Lance changed the group name to ItMeansLotorIsADork_

**Lance:** Tat  
**Romelle:** HEY! >:U  
**Lotor:** ...  
**Lotor:** I'll take that as a complement.  
**Romelle:** What a moooood lol XD  
**Lance:** gfgfhfghh wat iz taaaaat????  
**Romelle:** Allura is teaching me current lingo since I have no idea what you guys are saying most of the time lol  
**Romelle:** Until recently I thought "lol" meant "lots of love" XD  
**Allura:** It's true she texted it to me randomly one day like "LOL!!!!! <3<3<3"  
**Lotor:** Now THAT is a mood.  
**Lance:** Matt teachin u """current lingo""" 2 lol  
**Lotor:** I don't live under a rock lol  
**Lance:** but ur lik some ruch ipscale hoitytoity guy?????  
**Lotor:** No???  
**Lance:** y u gotta fdrss nd asxt lime o1 thoh?  
**Lotor:** Having manners doesn't cost anything  
**Lotor:** Neither does not texting like a two year old...  
**Romelle:** BURNNNNNNNNN!!!  
**Lance:** U snd lik Keefers!  
**Keith:** I was summoned!!!  
**Keith:** You talking sht Lance???  
**Lance:** No keth y wold I?  
**Keith:** ur dister bi  
**Keith:** *disaster  
**Keith:** lol  
**Lance:** kfhjgkkkd wat dos tat hav 2 do wit anytin???  
**Keith:** Just saying lol  
**Lance:** is any1 her evn functional r distinguished????  
**Allura:** EXCUSE YOU ROMELLE AND I ARE DISTINGUISHED FFCNCGGJN  
**Romelle:** What Allura said!!! :)  
**Lotor:** Do you even know what that means?  
**Romelle:** Not even a little bit :'D  
**Keith:** I can prove with experience that Adam is functional and Shiro is disaster  
**Lance:** any1 cud hav told u tat! :P  
**Lance:** but nw m curis!!!  
**Lance:** lo wat r u n mat?  
**Adam:** Disaster  
**Allura:** Disaster  
**Lotor:** Disaster  
**Lotor:** Rude!  
**Lance:** both?  
**Adam:** Duh  
**Allura:** Hella disasters  
**Adam:** All of us can vouch for that!!!  
**Keith:** I thought you said you would lurk!  
**Adam:** Any chance to diss on Lotor lol  
**Lotor:** RUDE!!!  
**Keith:** lol  
**Pidge:** im functional of course  
**Hunk:** You're probably the reason we haven't fallen apart!!!  
**Matt:** I BEG 2 DIFFER  
**Pidge:** you're supposed to be working!!!  
**Lotor:** Don't get fired!  
**Matt:** Don't worry I won't bae <333  
**Pidge:** infront of my salad!!!  
**Pidge:** hey hunk what are you and shay?  
**Pidge:** for science  
**Hunk:** I'm disaster of course  
**Hunk:** Shay is functional <3  
**Lance:** thrs 2 mch caotic enrgy her!  
**Hunk:** We could all collapse from it!!!  
**Keith:** All the functionals are working lol  
**Allura:** EH-EM  
**Keith:** You said you and Romelle are distinguished  
**Keith:** So yeah all the functionals aren't here lol  
**Pidge:** excuse you  
**Romelle:** OOF-  
**Keith:** ihhjghghhhhsorrypidge  
**Pidge:** its ight but you're on thin ice lol  
**Romelle:** What does the disaster/distinguished/functional even mean??? :0  
**Keith:** It's a meme thing lol  
**Allura:** Sort of like an alignment chart.  
**Pidge:** im back lol  
**Keith:** We missed you the chat almost exploded lol  
**Hunk:** That was that strange feeling???  
**Pidge:** utyyuihhbjifhhhg  
**Pidge:** disasters thrive on memes  
**Romelle:** I guess I better keep studying uwu  
**Pidge:** not too much though!  
**Pidge:** dont want to end up like lance!  
**Lance:** Hy!!! >:O  
**Romelle:** >:3

**Lance:** YOOO KEITG WAT ABT UAMES????  
 **Keith:** Distinguished  
 **Lance:** Ya rifht!!!  
 **Keith:** You wISH you could be on his level lol  
 **Lance:** h witshes he caon nr on my LRVWL!!!$i  



	8. Chapter 8

  _LotorIsADorkThatsWhat_

**Keith:** Heyo homos! I have a VERY important debate I need you guys to solve!  
**Lance:** Khgfgdfghhj sersly keef???  
**Keith:** Yes!!!  
**Keith:** Now wake the frick up everyone!!!  
**Keith:** hfjfgsghkjc  
**Keith:** iigfjjfhjxgh  
**Keith:** sgstdgvbnkk  
**Keith:** utgdgdyhjfy  
**Keith:** oigdsgvhbvp  
**Keith:** pfhfyfuhhh  
**Keith:** asdghshjfhj  
**Keith:** ytdrysrutty  
**Keith:** qwererrrtyu  
**Keith:** mbchfyhufh  
**Adam:** WHAT DO YOU WANT!?  
**Pidge:** pay up hunk!  
**Hunk:** Awe man!!! I thought for sure Adam would keep his word on lurking!!!  
**Lance:** yikes(tm)  
**Keith:** Pancakes or waffles?  
**Adam:** Are you serious???  
**Keith:** I'm always serious!  
**Adam:** Waffles.  
**Adam:** Too many incidents with Takashi and pancakes. *shudders*  
**Keith:** I hear that lol  
**Lance:** oml  
**Shiro:** I thought you loved my pancakes! :c  
**Shiro:** Shush Keith!!!!  
**Lance:** Drama Alert(tm)  
**Adam:** I love that you try Takashi.  
**Shiro:** Meh good enough for me!  
**Shiro:** I'll go with waffles too since Adam's are soooooo good <3  
**Adam:** <3  
**Keith:** Gaaaaaaaaay!!!  
**Shiro:** ;)  
**Keith:** :P  
**Lance:** I rat tat drama a 2/10 not enuf TEA!!!!  
**Hunk:** Are the waffles/pancakes from a restaurant or do we make them???  
**Keith:** Doesn't matter I just need your preference!  
**Hunk:** Okay then pancakes!!! I feel like they're a lot more personal and still yummy if they come out looking weird!!!  
**Pidge:** pancakes  
**Matt:** Pancakes  
**Lotor:** Pancakes  
**Pidge:** we make them every sunday so they have a lot good memories~  
**Matt:** <333  
**Lotor:** <333  
**Romelle:** yinkggghfygshfgjjj all I ever had for breakfast is ceral so I'll go with whatever Allura say~  
**Allura:** Waffles  
**Allura:** Also Rom one day I'm kidnapping you so you can try some!  
**Romelle:** Looking forward to it Lura <3  
**Shay:** Oh uhhh I like both c:  
**Keith:** You have to pick one!  
**Shay:** Oh my...  
**Shay:** Umm well  
**Shay:** I guess waffles since the fruit actually stays on them ahhh  
**Keith:** only 6/11 of us are valid  
**Lance:** Pidgeotto, Matt, Lotor, Hunk, n I r tha valid 1s!!!  
**Keith:** You can't count Lance!  
**Lance:** DJFITRGFSGHB PANCAKES AR BETTTER  
**Keith:** WAFFLES ARE SUPREAM!!!  
**Adam:** I'm putting this chat on silent for the rest of eternity.  
**Pidge:** mood  
**Keith:** Anyone have anymore friends we could ask? And don't lie!  
**Lance:** IL ask Vero n tha othr mfe nrds! Ill snd a scrnsht!  
**Lotor:** I have some friends I could ask.

  _Lance sent and image to LotorIsADorkThatsWhat_

**Matt:** I just noticed the chat name fhsfsggjfghjk  
**Adam:** I like it lol  
**Matt:** u ok with it bae?  
**Lotor:** Yeah I don't mind it lol  
**Keith:** BETRAYED BY MY OWN BOYFRIEND!!!  
**Keith:** Kinkade is the only valid mfe I should have known!!!!  
**Lance:** MAH SIS IZ VRY VALD TYVM!!!!

  _Lotor sent and image to LotorIsADorkThatsWhat_

**Lance:** ur frens hav werd nams!!!  
**Keith:** wtf???  
**Keith:** Why do we both know an Axca???  
**Keith:** I didn't think that was a common name???  
**Lotor:** iygfhiiffghhjnchjfsehkxfh  
**Pidge:** oh wow you made lotor keysmash  
**Shiro:** Honestly that deserves an award!  
**Matt:** Pfft I've made him keysmash before....  
**Pidge:** oooooh is someone feeling insecuuuuure~~~~~  
**Matt:** No!!! Just pointing out Tru Fax™  
**Keith:** ???  
**Lotor:** Your friend Axca and my friend Axca are the same person!  
**Keith:** Wait what??? Brb!  
**Lance:** soooo tats 8/18 4 waffs n 10/18 4 panaks cleer winr hre!  
**Pidge:** nice to know you can do complex math like that lance lol  
**Adam:** If only he could learn how to spell.  
**Pidge:** kgfudguuhnkkk  
**Pidge:** you're very good at lurking and showing up when you're most needed!!!!  
**Adam:** Thanks.  
**Shiro:** <3  
**Adam:** <3  
**Keith:** FRICKEN GAAAAAAY  
**Shiro:** ;)  
**Keith:** :P  
**Pidge:** that was fast lol  
**Keith:** I have confirmed we both know the same Axca Lotor!  
**Keith:** What a small world!  
**Keith:** ALSO WAFFLES OVER ALL!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

  _Mattor <333_

**Matt:** Have I ever told u how HOT u looking in a suit because wow ur on F I R E  
**Lotor:** Yes.   
**Lotor:** Several times.  
**Lotor:** Today.   
**Lotor:** This morning.   
**Lotor:** But I still appreciate everytime.  
**Matt:** Hhhhhhhh u looks so good in suit kvjgdydfjjhbksj  
**Lotor:** :') <333  
**Matt:** U know if u don't like running a company or if the art thing doesn't work out (it will) u can always b a suit model gfhhhkggjghh  
**Lotor:** You wouldn't mind the attention I'd get~?  
**Matt:** U would think not bUT I DO SO NEVERMIND  
**Matt:** PICASSO WHO???

  _Lotor sent an image to Mattor <333_

**Matt:** HDHSGCHHIFFJJHJJJBFSRG  
**Matt:** SOME WEIRD NOISE CAME OUT OF MY MOUTH  
**Matt:** DAD TOLD ME 2 STOP SEXTUNG  
**Matt:** EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO HIDE UNDER A ROCK 4 THE REST OF MY DAYS!!!!!  
**Lotor:** Oh no!   
**Lotor:** I didn't mean to get you in trouble~  
**Matt:** U SLY FOX U  
**Lotor:** To ponytail or not~?

  _Lotor sent an image to Mattor <333_

  _Lotor sent an image to Mattor <333_

**Matt:** OHHHHHHHHHMYYYYYYLOOOOOOOORD  
**Matt:** IM WHEEZING  
**Matt:** ACTUALLY NO  
**Matt:** I CANT BREEEEEEAAAAATHEEEEEEE  
**Matt:** IT IS A CRIME  
**Matt:** 2 LOOK THAT GOOD  
**Matt:** UR UNDER ARREST  
**Matt:** GUILTY ON ALL CHARGES  
**Lotor:** Are you okay? XD  
**Matt:** MMMMM YEAH Y U ASK?  
**Lotor:** That's a lot of caps lock!  
**Matt:** O NO I'M FINE I'M TOTALLY NOT FREAKING OUT OVER MY GORGEOUS BF NOPE NOPE NOPE  
**Lotor:** If you say so haha  
**Lotor:** Oh wish me luck!   
**Lotor:** Hope that I don't collapse of boredom lol  
**Matt:** ULL B FINE  
**Matt:** UR HELLA SMART  
**Matt:** THAT'S Y UR POPS WANTS U 2 TRY THIS RIGHT?  
**Lotor:** Pretty much I think ahhh  
**Lotor:** Okay I'll text you later <333  
**Matt:** <333

**Lotor:** I'm back!!!  
**Matt:** WHAT THE FRICK  
**Matt:** ITS SO LATE  
**Lotor:** fhghgh yeah I know dad wanted to shove a whole week of training into one day  
**Matt:** How did that work out?  
**Lotor:** I mean it was okay. I didn't hate it as much as I thought I would...  
**Matt:** But?  
**Lotor:** I would get excited about something and start thinking about my future if I did work full time with my dad and I'd feel like I was I don't know how to explain it but people work their whole lives to get a place at my dad's company and I feel like I'm cheating and don't deserve the spot I could have if I did work there  
**Lotor:** And the whole art thing? What if I'm not actually good? I men I know you tell me all the time that I am and I respect your opinion I really do but what if you're just being nice to me? I mean my art can't be that great! I'm self taught for crying out loud! And if I did try to get it out there would people even look at it? Or would they only be intimidated to like it because I'm my father's son?  
**Lotor:** Oh no  
**Lotor:** I did it again  
**Lotor:** I'm sorry  
**Lotor:** Matt...?  


  _Matt sent an image to Mattor <333_

**Lotor:** Nooo  
 **Lotor:** You have THAT on your wall???  
 **Lotor:** Oh god it looks awful  
 **Lotor:** What was I THINKING with that SHADING???  
 **Lotor:** And that anatomy???  
 **Lotor:** UGH  
 **Lotor:** Wait  
 **Lotor:** How do....  
 **Lotor:** That was a project I did when we were still in school...  
 **Lotor:** Before we started talking...  
 **Lotor:** How did you get it?  
 **Matt:** Well I uhhh  
 **Matt:** This is going 2 b embarrassing 2 explain.....  
 **Matt:** Well u c uhh I've always like had some sort of mmm an admiration? And ugh that was 1 project I guess ur teacher decided 2 hang up and I knew it was urs soo mmmm I kind of...  
 **Lotor:** I threw it away...  
 **Matt:** Yeah I know....  
 **Lotor:** You could have just asked for it...  
 **Matt:** Yeah well when u have a crush u can't really think hhh  
 **Lotor:** oh...  
 **Lotor:** OH  
 **Lotor:** That long huh...  
 **Matt:** Yeahhh  
 **Lotor:** ....  
 **Lotor:** Alright I get it...  
 **Lotor:** I'll stop trying to overthink everything  
 **Lotor:** Because I'll know you'll be here...  
 **Matt:** 4 as long as u want me <333  
 **Lotor:** Always <333  



	10. Chapter 10

_PureBeanSquad_  
  
**Pidge:** looooooooootoooooooor!!!  
**Lotor:** Whaaaat?  
**Pidge:** distract matt when you come over!!! i need to win at mk!!!  
**Pidge:** ill give you a hug if you do!  
**Lotor:** Deal.  
**Matt:** What??? :U Omg bae!!!  
**Lotor:** What can I say?   
**Lotor:** I'm a sucker for hugs!  
**Matt:** U sure r <333  
**Lotor:** <333  
**Pidge:** eugh gross!  
**Shay:** I think they're cute! :D  
**Matt:** Hi Shay!!!!!  
**Matt:** IT'S BEEN AWHILE!!!  
**Matt:** Can u & Hunk make it this week???  
**Shay:** Yup!!! We missed you cuties <3  
**Matt:** Awee we missed u 2!!! <3  
**Shay** : Lotor can I braid your hair? :D  
**Lotor:** Sure~  
**Matt:** Y not my hair???  
**Shay:** I'll braid anyones hair but I want to try something with Lotor since his is longer~  
**Matt:** kgnghhhgjhcggh I guess I'll have 2 keep growing mine out!  
**Hunk:** Have you told them???  
**Shay** : Ahhh no not yet!!!  
**Pidge:** told us what?  
**Shay:** Well it's really more for Matt and Lotor...  
**Matt:** :0???  
**Pidge** : oh! ill hope off for a bit!  
**Hunk:** Me too! See you guys there!  
**Lotor:** See you!  
**Matt:** What is it Shay?  
**Shay:** Remember the gems I promised to get you guys awhile back?  
**Lotor:** Yeah  
**Shay:** I finally got them delivered!!!  
**Shay:** Sorry it took so long.  
**Lotor:** That's fine Shay.  
**Lotor:** You really didn't have to do this in the first place  
**Matt:** Yeah ur doing this out of the goodness of ur heart <3  
**Lotor:** What are the gems?  
**Shay:** Okay! I got Lotor amethyst and pink tourmaline  
**Shay:** For Matt carnelian and fluorite  
**Shay:** And for both of you since I love you cuties so much rose quartz <3  
**Lotor:** You really think these will help?  
**Lotor:** I mean it's not that I don't trust you Shay...  
**Shay:** No It's understandable that you have your doubts!  
**Shay:** These are more about the process. They help you believe you can get better because you believe in them.  
**Shay:** My family has been studying them for generations.  
**Lotor:** Anything to help.   
**Lotor:** I just hope we don't become too dependent on them you know?  
**Shay:** They are only to provide a bit of comfort and protection like a blanket you two must do the rest of the healing.  
**Matt:** We have been.  
**Lotor:** Yeah sorry if I sounded rude.  
**Shay:** No not at all Lotor!!!  
**Matt:** Was that it Shay?  
**Shay:** Yeah if you want you can tell Pidge to come back~  
**Lotor:** And Hunk!  
**Pidge:** do really get the rock talk but you sound like you know what you're talking about shay~  
**Lotor:** This was just something Shay told us about and we're deciding to try it.  
**Matt:** Now let's not dwell on that! We're going 2 b having fun!  
**Hunk:** I made tacos!!!  
**Matt:** Ohhh yum!!! What kind???  
**Hunk:** Chicken for you, me, and Pidge and a new recipie my grandma taught me for Shay and Lotor summer vegetarian tacos with avocado cream~  
**Matt:** Ooooooh yuuuuuum  
**Shay:** Lotor your going to love these!!! Tastes like well uhhh summer!!!  
**Shay:** *you're  
**Lotor:** If you like them I'm sure I will~  
**Pidge:** hey lotor?  
**Lotor:** Yeah?  
**Pidge:** would you ever sell your 3ds?  
**Matt:** U already have like 5!!!  
**Matt:** Also nice segway lol  
**Pidge:** dont judge me lol  
**Pidge:** his is gold and zelda themed!!!  
**Shay:** That's so cool!!! :0  
**Hunk:** I've seen it!!! And I'm sooooo jealous!!!  
**Lotor:** How much would you pay Pidge?  
**Pidge:** all my love and affection?  
**Lotor:** Tempeting but I'll have to pass but I'm bringing it.  
**Pidge:** yaaaaaas  
**Hunk:** Hey we're here!!!  
**Matt:** Coolio! Party starting!  
**Lotor:** I'll be there in a few minutes.  


**Matt:** THAT!!!  
 **Matt:** WAS!!!  
 **Matt:** EPIC!!!  
 **Shay:** Oh yeah!!! I really missed hanging out with you guys! It's like all your pure energy recharges me! <3  
 **Matt:** Saaaaaaame!!! <3  
 **Pidge:** lotor couldnt you have picked any other distraction????  
 **Pidge:** like literally anything else?  
 **Pidge:** smacking him with a pillow  
 **Pidge:** taking away his controller  
 **Pidge:** tempting him with foods  
 **Hunk:** ^^^  
 **Pidge:** so many other things  
 **Pidge:** but you go all gay lol  
 **Lotor:** You know that was the only real option lol  
 **Pidge:** hdhdrgsgghhgaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!  
 **Shay:** Oh wow X'D  
 **Matt:** Frig Shay that braid u did is soooo complicated!!!  
 **Matt:** I couldn't copy it even if I studied 4 it like 4 a final exam!!!  
 **Matt:** But does my bae look fine af fhdgfghgdhjhh  
 **Matt:** Not that he didn't already!  
 **Matt:** BUT STILL HHHHH  
 **Hunk:** Even I have to admit that Lotor looks /really/ good with it!!!  
 **Shay:** Aweeeee c:  
 **Lotor:** That's sweet~  
 **Pidge:** im going to bed fhfgghhf  
 **Pidge:** im the birb but matt and lotor are such lovebirbs i cant  
 **Pidge:** do the dishes you dorks!  
 **Pidge:** dont giggle suspiciously!  
 **Shay:** Good night Pidge!  
 **Hunk:** Night!!!  
 **Pidge:** see you some other time hunay!!!  
 **Pidge:** dorkos dont stay up too late!!!  
 **Lotor:** We won't.  
 **Matt:** Promise birby <3  
 **Pidge:** okay... night guys!  
 **Shay:** If you guys don't get the gems by Tuesday you haaaaave to tell me!  
 **Matt:** We will Shay~  
 **Hunk:** They may seem kinda weird but trust me when I say they really do help!!!  
 **Hunk:** I have some myself!!!  
 **Hunk:** They help with my anxieties ahhh  
 **Shay:** For a lot of people it's more a belief type thing so it's up to you if they help or not.  
 **Lotor:** We trust you guys.  
 **Shay:** Like I said it was soooooo good seeing you guys again!  
 **Matt:** Yeah it was thanks  
 **Matt:** I love u guys <3  
 **Shay:** Same <3  
 **Shay:** See you some other time <3  
 **Lotor:** See you~  
 **Hunk:** c:


	11. Chapter 11

  _LotorIsADorkThatsWhat_

**Lance:** hy guiz? :0  
**Lance:** iz mh spelin rlt tat bd?  


  _Adam left LotorIsADorkThatsWhat_

  _Shiro added Adam to LotorIsADorkThatsWhat_

**Adam:** Noooooo  
**Adam:** Why would you subject me to this hellish torture?  
**Adam:** I thought you loved me! :'c  
**Shiro:** Baby you're part of the group you have to suffer like the rest of us lol  
**Adam:** :'C  
**Shiro:** ...  
**Shiro:** NO SWEETIE COME BACK  
**Shiro:** MY DARLING I LOVE YOU  
**Shiro:** AAAAAAAADAAAAAAM!!!  
**Keith:** @Shiro STFU!!!!  
**Lance:** wut hapn? :000  
**Keith:** I think Adam locked himself in their room  
**Keith:** oof- he took Muffin  
**Adam:** Muffin is the only one who trully loves me.  
**Shiro:** AFSFDDDFG  
**Shiro:** AAAAADAAAAAMM  
**Shiro:** PLEEEEEAAAASSSE  
**Shiro:** IIIIIII  
**Shiro:** LOOOOOOOOVEEEEE  
**Shiro:** YOOOOOOUUUUUUU  
**Matt:** oh ghfggghh  
**Matt:** I thought it was Lance spamming the chat lol  
**Matt:** @Lotor Baaaaeeeee look @ Shiro having a gay panic lol  
**Shiro:** THIS ISN'T FUNNY MATT  
**Matt:** idk about u but I'm having a great time lol  
**Adam:** Let me out of that hellish nightmare and I'll unlock the door  
**Shiro:** ANYTHING TO SEE YOUR PRETTY FACE AGAIN Q-Q <3!!!!!  
**Keith:** GDGDFSDGHHHH GAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!  
**Shiro:** ;)  
**Keith:** :P  
**Adam:** To answer your question Lance: Yes your typing is the worst.

  _Adam left LotorIsADorkThatsWhat_

**Matt:** There goes a legend...  
**Lotor:** Shame  
**Lotor:** I'll miss him  
**Lotor:** Pfft as if he doesn't spam me everyday  
**Matt:** OH HAI BAE HOW R U??? <333  
**Lotor:** I'm as fine as I can be~   
**Lotor:** How are you~?  
**Matt:** SAMEIFUDTYTU I MIIIIISS U THOUGH AHHHHHHHH  
**Keith:** We're just letting this happen?  
**Lotor:** I miss you too! You should come over~  
**Shay:** SHUSH!!!!  
**Keith:** They have their own chat asfsfsfdfg  
**Lance:** GIUZ!!! wt abt my prblm????????? :'((((((((((  
**Matt:** NO U!!!! IT'S UR TURN 2 COME HERE!!!!  
**Pidge:** what do you want lance??? we all agree with adam that your typing sucks lol  
**Hunk:** No offense buddy buuuuuuut it iiiiiiiis preeeeetty baaaaaaad!!!  
**Lotor:** Okay fine I'm sure my dad will let me take this weekend off~  
**Lance:** yrtfysfgjhdfhgdghhh sooooooo wt do I do??????? :'(((((((  
**Pidge:** dsfsffgghj change it????????  
**Allura:** It's not that hard to type like a normal person Lance lol  
**Allura:** Right @Romelle?  
**Romelle:** What?  
**Matt:** YEEEEY <333  
**Lotor:** <333  
**Matt:** What does Adam spam u about anyways? :0  
**Romelle:** Oh oof-  
**Romelle:** YEAH LANCE!!! XD  
**Romelle:** SORRY I was just here sobbing at Matt and Lotor omgggggg  
**Lance:** @Matt @Lotor oK WE GGT IT URS ADOEABLES!!!  
**Keith:** Lol no Jaith wins!!!!  
**Lotor:** He wants to know if anyone even looks at us funny lol  
**Romelle:** FIGHT ME IRL LANCE!!!!!!!! >:U ALLURA AND I ARE THE CUTEST!!!!!  
**Allura:** Sobs I'm so proud!!!  
**Allura:** GET HIM LOVE!!!  
**Lance:** UR ON RMLL!!! U WIT ME @Keith???????  
**Shiro:** You're his otp!!!  
**Matt:** Well from as much as we've heard he worked hard 2 get us 2gether  
**Hunk:** Oh yeah!!! Guy was relentless!!!  
**Pidge:** several times we thought he would rip out his hair from yalls OBLIVIOUS OBVIOUS MUTUAL PINING  
**Keith:** I guess since you called me out like that lol  
**Shay:** oh my o-o;;;  
**Pidge:** also i also beg to differ lance! i think hunay is the cutest!  
**Shay:** Aweee ^-^  
**Matt:** Y NOT ME & LO PIDGE???? I'M UR BRO!!!!!! ;;;;;w;;;;;  
**Pidge:** hunay is lovey dovey in the private of their own chat lol  
**Hunk:** We don't want to bother you guys hhhhh  
**Shay:** Ahhhh if you saw our private chat Pidge I don't think you'd like it ^^;  
**Pidge:** what lol  
**Keith:** Is it...  
**Keith:** You know....  
**Keith:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Allura:** ADSGDGGHKEITHNOTHEYREPURE!!!!!!  
**Shay:** >///>  
**Lance:** SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
**Shay:** @Hunk hehe  
**Hunk:** o-o;;;  
**Shiro:** Adam is so glad he left the chat lol  
**Lance:** PEEPZ!!!  
**Lance:** WE KEP FRGTIN MY PRBLM!!!!!  
**Keith:** Just change the way you type lol  
**Keith:** You text normally with Veronica???  
**Lance:** bcs shd kil me hhhhhh  
**Shiro:** Adam says if you don't change the way you type we have to disown you Lance afsdsfghh  
**Lance:** uhhhhhh wt ds tat meen????  
**Keith:** Does that mean he'll stop threating James with disownment if he drops out?  
**Shiro:** He said no  
**Shiro:** Also he's cooking and wants more deets about you guys  
**Shiro:** Better the deets better the food  
**Keith:** ...  
**Keith:** !!!  
**Keith:** FUUUUU-  
**Keith:** I'M STARVING AND  MY WAY!!!  
**Shay:** I mean you don't have to change your style completely? Does Adam mind the way Matt types?  
**Shiro:** He says no but I can see his eye twitching lol  
**Matt:** Tell Adam I luv him 2 lol  
**Matt:** @Lotor not as much as you bae <333!!!  
**Pidge:** dhdgfhjkjdgj  
**Lance:** hmm wlll il try...  
**Lotor:** <333  
**Shiro:** That's the spirit!


	12. Chapter 12

  _gren n Blooooooo_

**Lance:** Pidgeot!!!!  
**Pidge:** whaaaat?  
**Lance:** wana cudle?  
**Pidge:** ew no lol  
**Lance:** Waaaat tata wasx fasft$!  
**Lance:** dont wafyt give ne a chanfw?  
**Lance:** weer the obly singal bpees i tha charxt$!!  
**Lance:** gottfa stcik 2ever!!!  
**Pidge:** all your faves are taken so you ask your last resort huh?  
**Lance:** NUUUYUUUUUUUYUUUUU  
**Lance:** Pifdgeoooonnnnnnnnnnnn  
**Lance:** iuiiiiiiiii loooooo de youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
**Pidge:** meh you're alright lol  
**Lance:** k nw tht i ot u warned up  
**Lance:** Wna go on a blnd date? ;3  
**Pidge:** i already told you no  
**Lance:** Not wirgh meewees  
**Lance:** a completeky difnt peddon$!$!  
**Pidge:** absolutely not  
**Lance:** Tat waz so fast!!!!!!  
**Lance:** Ur not evn givin this a chance?????  
**Lance:** Its bein set up by my sis!!!!!  
**Lance:** Vero!!!!  
**Lance:** Not me!!!  
**Pidge:** ...  
**Pidge:** what?  
**Lance:** Oh nooooow I caut ur atention igudhfhhcgh  
**Lance:** Vero's got a frend she wnts 2 intro u 2 :)  
**Lance:** Says u guys u preeeeeetty similarish ;)  
**Lance:** Wait u stil do the whole datin thin right???  
**Pidge:** lol yeah  
**Pidge:** whose the friend?  
**Lance:** Some gal named Ina has a realy weird last name I can't pronunce?  
**Lance:** Leafsdaughter? Levsdottyer? Lifsdotta???  
**Pidge:** dont hurt yourself lance lol  
**Pidge:** i mean if its not some crazy scheme of yours i dont really have anything to lose so sure i guess  
**Lance:** I prooooooomise tis is all Vero's ddonig!!!!  
**Lance:** AND WOOOOOOOOOP If tis dsnt trn out 2 b ur drem date I WIL mak itt up 2 u!!!!  
**Pidge:** oh im holding you to that!  


  _berb and nirb_

**Pidge:** :/  
**Matt:** :0!!!  
**Matt:** WHO DO I HAVE 2 F I G H T???  
**Pidge:** oh lol chill  
**Matt:** What's wrong Pigeon???  
**Pidge:** lance is setting me up on a date...  
**Pidge:** i mean not lance but his sister...  
**Matt:** OH SO I GOTTA FIGHT LANCE!!!!  
**Pidge:** fhfggh no  
**Pidge:** ugh  
**Matt:** Spill the T sista!  
**Pidge:** do you think theres something wrong with me???  
**Matt:** WHAT???  
**Matt:** NO!!!!  
**Matt:** ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!  
**Matt:** WTF DID LANCE SAY????  
**Matt:** OPS *WTH  
**Pidge:** lol  
**Pidge:** he didnt say anything  
**Pidge:** say hi to lo for me lol  
**Matt:** HOW DID U KNOW I WAS WITH LO????  
**Matt:** He says hi c:  
**Pidge:** hes probably the only thing keeping you fron ending lance atm lol  
**Matt:** SDADADSDFFFSDFG  
**Matt:** THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT  
**Matt:** What's the matter burb???  
**Matt:** U do know ucan say no 2 this date thing!!! I'm sure Lance, Veronica & whoever this mystery date person is wont mind if ur not comfortable with it!!!  
**Pidge:** i know and i am but...  
**Pidge:** its so hard when half the population thinks you're broken or don't belong in a supposedly inclusive space...  
**Matt:** HALF THE POPULATION CAN GO F R I C  O F F  
**Matt:** UR GREAT PIDGEY!!!  
**Matt:** I'D GO FIGHT THEM ALL RIGHT NOW!!!  
**Pidge:** youre such a dork lol  
**Pidge:** but thanks anyways nerdo  
**Matt:** U sure ur alright with this sizta?  
**Pidge:** yeah im fine  
**Pidge:** i trust veronica shes pretty neat  
**Matt:** If this person turns out 2 b a jerk I WILL fight them!!! & Lance!!! & Veronica!!!  
**Pidge:** aafsfsgffhffhh  
**Pidge:** remind me to handcuff you to lo if that happens  
**Matt:** FGDHDHGHNHHCFV

**Pidge:** ew gross i bet youd like that lol  
**Pidge:** lo has standards though hmmm  
**Matt:** LO IS RED AF!!!  
**Pidge:** pics or it didnt happen  


_Matt sent an image to berb and nirb_

**Pidge:** why is it so dark?  
**Pidge:** i thought his parents didn't let you guys sleep in the same room  
**Pidge:** .....oh  
**Pidge:** MATT  
**Matt:** CHILD GET UR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!!!!  
**Matt:** WE R PURE  
**Matt:** ITS BEDTIME  
**Pidge:** what are yall like 80 now? its 4 lol  
**Matt:** comfy rich person bed hggghhhh  
**Pidge:** oh sure whatever goodnight i guess lol  



	13. Chapter 13

  _Multiple Females Engaging_

  _Ryan changed the group chat name to Magical Fairy Entities_

**Nadia:** ohhhhhh nice one Ry!!!  
**Ina:** That's cute, your mind trully is a magical place Ryan. It's true what they say that the quiet ones are the most imaginative.  
**Ryan:** :)  
**Nadia:** yeah snd there secretly planning all our deaths lol  
**Ryan:** ;)  
**Veronica:** Hmm I like it c:  
**Veronica:** That chat name not the deaths thing lol  
**Nadia:** LMAOOOOOOO  
**James:** You guys want to know what I think????  
**Nadia:** not really lol  
**Ina:** We all know exactly where this is going James, there's no need to keep bringing it up.  
**Ryan:** ^^^  
**James:** WELL I THINK  
**Veronica:** Here we go again...  
**Nadia:** Do you all think he'll bring up you know who agaun?  
**Ina:** He always does. He needs help guys this is getting very concerning. I would imagine you WOULD have understoon by now James I mean it has been several months and we get it you've told us several times you guys are happy so there's not really anything to suggest you need to tell us over and over again and don't say you weren't going to because we all know you were and we keep having this conversation to be honest this is the 54th time we've had it  
**Ryan:** ^^^!!!  
**Nadia:** OH HECC GURL WAY TO FLIPPING OBLITERATE JAMES LOL  
**Veronica:** Yeah... that...  
**James:** You guys are the WORST! Why do I hang out with you again?  
**Nadia:** No one else can tolerate you???  
**Nadia:** lol  
**Nadia:** jk ilu Jameson!!! <33333333333333  
**James:** THIS IS BULLYING!!!  
**James:** KEITH IS THE ONLY PERSON WHO LOVES ME  
**Veronica:** Yeah you're right  
**Nadia:** Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuu we doooooo luuuuv youuuuuu  
**Veronica:** Okay entertain us. What is on your mind James?  
**James:** Have I shown you guys this pic of Keith and Kosmo?  


_James sent and image to Magical Fairy Entities_

**Veronica:** :/  
**Veronica:** Yes  
**James:** Okay how about this one?  


_James sent and image to Magical Fairy Entities_

**Ina:** Seen that one as well.  
**James:** WAIT  


_James sent and image to Magical Fairy Entities_

**Nadia:** James we have seen ALL ur pics of Keith lOL  
**James:** But  
**James:** He's just so gooood ahhhhh  
**Nadia:** wiop thwre it is  
**Nadia:** Ryan you owe my five backs lol  
**Nadia:** *bucks fhfggjjfjfhjj  
**Ryan:** u_u  
**James:** like????? What???????  Guy can't be gay about his wonderful bf to his friends????.?  
**James:** Just look at him???????  


_James sent and image to Magical Fairy Entities_

**James:** YOU'RE DOING AMAZING SWEETIE!!!!!!!  
**Nadia:** How is everyone else? :)  
**Veronica:** I'm prepping Ina for a date!!!!  
**Nadia:** ohhhhhh hhaaaaave funnn cutie pieee <333333  
**Ryan:** ^^^ :)  
**Nadia:** Who is the LUCKY bean???  
**James:** oh okay I see  
**Veronica:** My brother's friend Pidge!  
**Nadia:** ohhhhhh I think I've seen them around!!!!  
**Nadia:** the short one????  
**Veronica:** asafsfdf????  
**Nadia:** She's got glasses!!! I think??? Has a brother whose dating that rich guy????  
**Veronica:** I don't think she uses glasses but the brother and rich guy thing is right.  
**James:** Hello???? I wasn't done????  
**Nadia:** H-hewwo? Anywone thew? Hewwoo???  
**Veronica:** LMAOOOOOOOO  
**Nadia:** Don't you have to like study and be a colege boi?  
**Ryan:** How tired are you?  
**James:** VERY  
**James:** I CAN SMELL COLORS!!!!  
**Nadia:** OWo  
**Nadia:** What's that like?  
**James:** FRUITY  
**James:** WITH JUST A HINT  
**James:** A HINT  
**James:** LIL BIT  
**James:** SMOL  
**James:** SPICEY  
**Nadia:** *sobs* are yOU H I G H ?  
**James:** W H A T  
**Ina:** Have you done any drugs however that's supposed to happen?  
**James:** NO LOL  
**James:** ADAM WOULD KILL ME  
**James:** I WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW  
**Nadia:** Haha must be hard dating someone so close to prof.walton  
**Veronica:** I could never refer to him as Adam!  
**Nadia:** RIGHT??? I know we graduated but he could still fail me lol  
**Ina:** The only one at this point in time who could still technically be failed by the professor is James.  
**James:** REPLACE FAILED WITH DISOWNED AND YEAH  
**Veronica:** James  
**James:** WHAT  
**Veronica** Turn off your caps lock lol  
**James:** OH RIGHT  
**James:** Sorru abut thar  
**Ryan:** You really should sleep buddy!  
**James:** I'll go heccing tet tgabks guta buyyyyreerr  
**Nadia:** Sooooooo Verooooooo  
**Veronica:** Whaaaaaaat  
**Nadia:** ur bro still single or what?  
**Veronica:** PFGFGFRDFGGGGRRRFFGTTTG  
**Nadia:** lol  
**Nadia:** couldn't even type that with a straight face lol  
**Nadia:** ur gf have any hot friends?  
**Veronica:** ADADSFSDFGHWFSFDGGHGDHC  
**Nadia:** well???  
**Veronica:** Just one that isn't taken lol  
**Nadia:** The others?  
**Veronica:** Rich guy dating my brothers friend, two girls dating eachother  
**Nadia:** Teeeeeeeell meeeeee aboooouuuuut theeeeeee singleeeee gaaaaaal  
**Veronica:** I don't know much but I think she's blind and has a cat  
**Nadia:** ooooooh good taste~  
**Ina:** What kind of cat?  
**Veronica:** Idk black cat used to belong to the rich guys fam or something like that  
**Ina:** Despite what people's suspicions may say black cats are wonderful and should be treasured.  
**Ryan:** All cats!!!  
**Nadia:** MMMMH DELICIOUS TEA  
**Nadia:** Does Ina's future bae have a cat?  
**Veronica:** Two cats  
**Nadia:** LUCKKKYYY  
**Nadia:** WE SHOULD GET CATS  
**Ina:** That would be a pretty impulsive and irresponsible thing for us to do Nadia. A cat is another living being you have to accommodate your entire life around. Also isn't one of James' parents allergic to cats? He wouldn't be able to participate in that unless he moved out.  
**Ryan:** I'm fine with my fish thanks!  
**Nadia:** Yeah that was kinda dumb to say lol  
**Veronica:** I mean we have a cat but she's mostly Lance's  
**Ryan:** Well I'm off to bed you guys! James isn't the only one with an interrupted sleep schedule!  
**Nadia:** ur just better at managing yours lol  
**Nadia:** how is James still alive???  
**Ina:** Keith and by extension Captain Shirogane and Professor Walton  
**Veronica:** Keith  
**Ryan:** Keith  
**Nadia:** Guess we gotta make sure they don't break up lol  
**Veronica:** Oh I'm sure they'll be fine~  



	14. Chapter 14

  _Pidge and Ina_

**Pidge:** im soooooo sorry about matt!!!!  
**Pidge:** i didnt think hed actually pull something like!!!!  
**Pidge:** and lotor!!!! uuuuggggghhhhh i actually trust him to curb that crazy boi!!!!!  
**Ina:** Oh no it's okay! They're goofballs! That was fun!  
**Pidge:** are you sure??? my bro and lotor can be pretty overwhelming im going to flipping fight them when i get home!!!  
**Pidge:** also i hope i didnt bore you!!! you sounded pretty drowsy ahh  
**Ina:** Yeah I'm sure! Oh and sorry about my voice! I've been told I have a sleepy/monotone sounding voice and I'm trying to work on it. Don't worry though I was listening to everything, I would say I have an eidetic memory so I can repeat everything you said in the conversation if you didn't think I was.  
**Pidge:** thats really cool youre like a super computer!!!! :o  
**Ina:** But you know one that runs on dial-up!  
**Pidge:** omg  
**Pidge:** thats ancient!  
**Ina:** Thats how I am haha!  
**Pidge:** this has been really nice! i dont actually do these kinds of things because people dont like me lol  
**Ina:** Same!  
**Pidge:** i mean i guess they find all the robotics talk annoying  
**Ina:** I think its interesting, if anything it's nice seeing your eyes light up talking about something you like so much. People are always at their best when talking about the things they are passionate about and you're no exception.  
**Pidge:** ahhhhh thanks! ^^  
**Ina:** People don't like me because they think I'm generally annoying. Like you thought I was tired? People say I'm like somewhere else all the time but I listen! I listen good! I often surprise people with all that I can retain.  
**Pidge:** youre not annoying!!! youre really sweet and always listening...  
**Pidge:** most people stop listening to me talk on and on about robotics and im okay with that  
**Ina:** I've noticed you're pretty okay with people treating you badly. Is there a reason for that? I mean if it's not to personal to ask we just met.  
**Pidge:** no its fine i uhhh was bullied a lot as a kid really my only friend was my brother  
**Pidge:** i met hunk and lance and shiro through matt and they introduced me to keith and allura and romelle and adam and lotor  
**Pidge:** those guys mean the world to me  
**Pidge:** sounds like a lot of frienda but its less than most people have but im happy with them  
**Pidge:** i guess thats why matt felt the need to be there.... over protective brother and all that...  
**Pidge:** ahhhh is this too much????? idky im spilling alll this ahhhh maybe im comfortable????  
**Ina:** It's not, it's really sweet actually. I'm glad I make you feel comfortable. If I have learned anything it's good to surround yourself with people who trully care about you. Like with me and the MFEs. They're like my equivalent of your friends. All of your friends and brother sound like such lovely people. Veronica was telling me how Lance just adores all of you, how you all seem to get along so well and that's really nice. It's nice knowing that are genuinly sweet people out there. I'm sorry for what you went through but I'm glad you're safe now and you fought everyday so now we had the chance to meet.  
**Pidge:** haha yeah im glad we got the chance to meet too...  
**Ina:** Well I'd hate to have to cut this off so soon but have to go to bed, it's pretty late and this fun day did kinda wore me out! You should probably sleep too, wouldn't want you getting sick or something. Two of my friends are in college and they have pretty rough nights so I kind of know what not sleeping can do to a person.  
**Pidge:** oh yeah well uhh thanks for today umm are we going to do it again?  
**Ina:** If you want too. Like I said I had fun and I would really look forward to spending some more time with you. Because of your brother and his boyfriend we never finished out chat about Planet Nine and I would really like to hear the rest of your thoughts on the matter.  
**Pidge:** aweee yeahhhh  
**Ina:** Well goodnight Pidge. We can talk some other time about meeting up again.  
**Pidge:** goodnight  
**Pidge:** Ina  
**Pidge:** :)  
**Ina:** <:


	15. Chapter 15

  _Yin and Yang_

**Kuron:** YO WHAT UP YANG!!!  
**Kuron:** HAS ADAM DUMPED YOU YET LOL  
**Shiro:** :D !!!  
**Shiro:** D: !!!  
**Shiro:** WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GREET ME LIKE THAT YIN???  
**Shiro:** ADAM L O V E S M E ;;;w;;;  
**Kuron:** BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE A BILLION ZILLON WITH THAT HAIR LMAOOOO  
**Shiro:** ADAM LIKES MY HAIR  
**Kuron:** U SURE LOL  
**Shiro:** yes  
**Kuron:** k  
**Shiro:** So what's up bro?  
**Kuron:** I can't just say hi to my fave bro without having an ulterior motive???  
**Shiro:** No  
**Shiro:** You always ask for something lol  
**Kuron:** WELL  
**Kuron:** I am insulted!!!  
**Shiro:** Teeeeelllll mmmeeeeee tttthhhhheeee ttttthhhhhiiiinnnnggggg  
**Kuron:** No!  
**Kuron:** Here I was ready to tell my beloved twin some good news but he assumed the worst in me now I'm SAD :(((  
**Shiro:** I'm sooooorry  
**Kuron:** It is soooo easy to mess with you bro lol  
**Shiro:** I HATE you  
**Kuron:** No you don't lol  
**Shiro:** No I don't  
**Shiro:** Now tell me your good news!!!  
**Kuron:** Well...  
**Kuron:** I met someone~  
**Shiro:** WHO? TELL ME EVERYTHING? WHATS HIS NAME? HOWD YOU MEET?? HHHHH KUROOOOOON!!!  
**Kuron:** Lmaooooooooo  
**Kuron:** What do you assume it's a guy?  
**Shiro:** B r o  
**Shiro:** W e g a y  
**Kuron:** True true  
**Kuron:** Okay so I went to this cutest lil coffee shop and the barista and dam boy fine af  
**Shiro:** Not as fine as Adam hehe  
**Kuron:** I'm telling the story!!!  
**Shiro:** Okay sorry continue lol  
**Kuron:** He does the thing where he asks me my name for the cup and me all smoothingly say "can't remember can I borrow yours?"  
**Shiro:** SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
**Kuron:** and he writes his number on the cup and winks at me and I'm so gay adafdhdggdgj  
**Shiro:** omgggggg that's just the dream  
**Shiro:** Coffee shop meeting ahhh  
**Kuron:** You're such a dork lol  
**Kuron:** I thought you wouldn't fall for that but I forgot you're the biggest romatic dork ever  
**Kuron:** I thought Adam would have toughend you up but I guess he likes it lol  
**Shiro:** >:U  
**Shiro:** And no I am not the most romantic dork  
**Shiro:** I have these friends who one time for their anni  
**Shiro:** Wait never mind off topic!!!  
**Shiro:** Do you or did you not meet a guy?  
**Kuron:** Did  
**Shiro:** How?  
**Kuron:** Well I was buying flowers and the owner of the shop dam boy is fine af  
**Shiro:** KURON!!!  
**Kuron:** Okay fine ugh  
**Kuron:** Slammed into a pole when I was running late to my next class when I saw him stretching outside dam boy is fine af hhhhh  
**Shiro:** Lol you would!!!  
**Kuron:** Didn't you trip and break your nose when you saw Adam?  
**Shiro:** Yes lol  
**Shiro:** When do I get to meet this guy?  
**Kuron:** idk  
**Shiro:** Come ooon Kuron  
**Shiro:** Wait!!!  
**Shiro:** Have you actually talked to him???  
**Kuron:** Pfffft of course! I'm not a pining dork like you!  
**Shiro:** What's his name?  
**Kuron:** Guess lol  
**Shiro:** What??? Give me a hint!!!  
**Kuron:** C  
**Shiro:** Okay so  
**Shiro:** Chris? Chuck? Cody?  
**Kuron:** Nope! Nope! Nope!  
**Kuron:** I have a feeling we're going to be here for a awhile lol


	16. Chapter 16

  _Yin and Yang_

  _Shiro added Adam to Yin and Yang_

**Kuron:** YOOO WHAT UP WALTON READY TO DUMP MY LAME BRO FOR A REAL MAN ;)  
**Adam:** WHERE IS THAT REAL MAN YOU SPEAK OF SHIROGANE???  
**Kuron:** OH SHIIIII THAT HURT  
**Adam:** BISH DON'T MAKE ME SCREENSHOT THIS TO CURTIS!  
**Kuron:** FHFHGHHGHGH  
**Shiro:** Who?  
**Adam:** Adsfdgdghh  
**Adam:** Dumb nerd who was basically my equivalent to your Matt?  
**Kuron:** Read the previous texts walton your bf is dumb as a rock lmaooo  
**Shiro:** I'm sorry that fame has gone to my head and I cannot remember everyone we may or may not hang out with  
**Adam:** He used??? To have??? A crush??? On you??? I teased him all the time for having bad taste in men lol  
**Kuron:** And I teased him for liking the wrong twin!  
**Kuron:** Well not anymore ;)  
**Shiro:** Wait the guy you're dating is that Curtis?  
**Adam:** Takashi.....  
**Adam:** That news is old af...  
**Shiro:** WELL HOW COME KURON IS JUST NOW TELLING ME???  
**Shiro:** >:///  
**Kuron:** I wanted to make sure it was for real and you know not one of my usual flings....  
**Shiro:** ...awe  
**Adam:** Screenshotted and sent  
**Kuron:** I'M GOING TO END YOU WITH UR OWN GLASSES!!!!!!  
**Adam:** Brb captain emotional is calling me bet he's gonna cry all night on how much he loves you lol  
**Kuron:** TELLL HIMMM  LOOOVE HIMMMMM  
**Adam:** grozs yuor lik Mattor  
**Kuron:** ???  
**Shiro:** I like how all of that was mispelled other than Mattor  
**Kuron:** literally what???  
**Shiro:** Nothing lol  
**Shiro:** So.....  
**Kuron:** You still have no idea who Curtis is right?  
**Shiro:** Not a clue...  
**Shiro:** Do you remember me and this Curtis guy ever having a conversation that wasn't about school?  
**Kuron:** Hmmmmmmmm  
**Kuron:** Good question....  
**Shiro:** Because if we didn't that would explain it lol  
**Shiro:** But!!! I bet if you showed me a pic of him I would be like "ohhhhhh that guy!!!"  
**Kuron:** Wait  
**Shiro:** *screams into the void* HELLOOOOOO  
**Shiro:** ECHO ECHO ECHO  
**Shiro:** VOLTRON IS TRASH BUT ITS OUR TRASH  
**Shiro:** IN MY CANON ALEX TADASHI AND CHRIS ARE ALL DOING IT  
**Shiro:** SCREEEEEEEEEEE  
**Kuron:** Are you okay lol  
**Shiro:** Haha no :)  
**Kuron:** got a pic  
**Shiro:** Took you a while fhfg  
**Kuron:** I have like 700+ pics of him/us I had to pic the perfect sfw one!  
**Shiro:** Why did you specify sfw???  
**Kuron:** uwu  
**Shiro:** KURON WHY DID YOU SPECIFY SFW???  
**Kuron:** UWU

  _Kuron sent and image to Yin and Yang_

**Shiro:** !!!!!  
**Shiro:** OHHHHHH THAT GUY  
**Shiro:** HE USED TO ASK ME QUESTIONS ABOUT THE ASSIGNMENT WHEN ADAM WASN'T THERE  
**Shiro:** ADAM YELLED AT HIM AND I TOLD ADAM NOT TO BE MEAN BUT THEY BOTH LAUGHED IT OFF AND SAID IT WAS """their thing™"""  
**Shiro:** MATT PUNCHED HIM ONCE!!!  
**Shiro:** That was a weird day lol  
**Kuron:** Glad to know you remember a man that has been mine and Adam's and your friend for years lmaooo  
**Shiro:** Skskskskgdsgsooooooooorryimostlypaidattentiontomysmolfriends  
**Adam:** Wait!!!  
**Adam:** When did Matt punch Curtis???  
**Shiro:** Soooo you remember that day we aaaaaaaall got together at Allura's for Halloween  
**Adam:** No????  
**Shiro:** Curtis accidentally brought spiked punch  
**Shiro:** It was wild lmaooo  
**Kuron:** Huh so that's where my punch disappeared to...  
**Shiro:** So anyways I guess Lotor is a sad drunk and started crying over I can't remember afsfdgfh  
**Shiro:** And Matt punched Curtis in the gut for "hurting their mans" lol  
**Shiro:** I forget that Matt is a violent drunk  
**Shiro:** And you passed out as soon as you finished your first cup  
**Adam:** WAIT WAS THIS BEFORE THEY GOT TOGETHER???  
**Shiro:** Mmmmmmmmmmm I thiiiiiiiiiiink  
**Shiro:** I'm surprised no one got arrested tbh I barely remember anything lol  
**Adam:** Fricken heck!!!! I need to make some texts!!!  
**Adam:** brb again ripp  
**Kuron:** this matt dude sound wild when can I meet him? XD  
**Shiro:** umm he's taken????? Adam just said that???????  
**Kuron:** yooooo I'm not about to cheat on Curtis if that's what you think!!!  
**Kuron:** I promise bro I'm not as problematique™ as I used to be!!!  
**Shiro:** Maybe...  
**Shiro:** Maybe some other time....  
**Kuron:** K  
**Shiro:** You should add Curtis to this chat!

  _Kuron added Curtis to Yin and Yang_

**Shiro:** oh  
**Shiro:** I didn't actually think you would do that...  
**Curtis:** Hi Shiro! :)  
**Shiro:** HI CURTIS WHO I DIDN'T FORGET I REMEMBER YOU I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!  
**Kuron:** LMAOOOO  
**Curtis:** Did I miss something?  
**Kuron:** Nah bae  
**Kuron:** My bro is an Old Man™  
**Curtis:** Okay.....  
**Curtis:** Also it's midnight??? Why aren't any of you sleeping???  
**Kuron:** Didntwanna  
**Shiro:** That's how I roll!!!  
**Adam:** I need Information  
**Adam:** And as soon as I get itbed time Takashi!!!  
**Shiro:** YEEEY BED I'M SO TIRED SOBS  
**Kuron:** You can???  
**Kuron:** Just go to sleep now???  
**Shiro:** Adam soft and warm....  
**Curtis:** Awee  
**Kuron:** No awe bae!! WE'RE the cute ones!!!  
**Curtis:** uwu  
**Adam:** Sleep with one eye open you flipping nerd because I WILL make you regret sending that!!!  
**Curtis:** O-O 

  _Curtis has left Yin and Yang_

**Adam:** Heh... nice to know I can still do that!  
**Kuron:** Walton you are one piece of work!  
**Adam:** And don't you forget that Shirogane!  
**Kuron:** I will not!  
**Adam:** Good  
**Adam:** TAKASHI BED TIME!!!  
**Shiro:** YEEEEEY BED!! ^w^  
**Kuron:** Bye I guess lol


	17. Chapter 17

_Babel Fish_

**Ezor:** HENLO MY SWEETIE PIES!!!!  
 **Ezor:** *gives a kissu to Zethrid* BIG BUFF WAIF <3333  
 **Ezor:** *paps Axca* SMORT  
 **Ezor:** *huggles Narti* MMMMMMMMMMMM ALL AROUND ALL STAR  
 **Ezor:** *drags Lotor to us by his hair because he has a boyfrien now and doesn't care about US HIS B E S T G A L P A LS F O R E V E R F R I E N D S Q U A D anymore ahhhhhhh*  
 **Lotor:** That is not true and you know it.  
 **Lotor:** We went to the movies last week.  
 **Lotor:** I paid for everyone.  
 **Lotor:** I will fight you!  
 **Ezor:** Aweee you're a little trophy husband now so I can't take your threats seriously anymore lol :3  
 **Ezor:** But I'm sure you look positively terrifying :33  
 **Axca:** Lotor is the rich one wouldn't Matt be the trophy husband?  
 **Lotor:** Who keeps spreading these rumors around that I'm rich???  
 **Ezor:** Everyone because you are :33  
 **Axca:** Don't try to argue it's true we all can't take you seriously anymore lol  
 **Ezor:** You have evolved into you're truest and most powerful form: Soft Bean  
 **Ezor:** We should have hooked you up with Matt ages ago lol  
 **Axca:** That dam Adam guy beat us to the punch!! Maybe...  
 **Axca:** MAYBE WE'RE THE BAD FRIENDS??????  
 **Ezor:** OH NOOOOOOO :'U  
 **Ezor:** LO  
 **Ezor:** LO  
 **Ezor:** LOOOOO ARE  BAD FRIENDS??????? :C  
 **Zethrid:** WHO FUKING UPSET EZOR  
 **Lotor:** You guys are not bad friends.  
 **Lotor:** Quite the opposite in fact~  
 **Zethrid:** IS THIS ABOUT THE MATT GUY???  
 **Zethrid:** DO I FINALLY GET TO KILL HIM????  
 **Lotor:** Please don't.  
 **Lotor:** I really value his existence.  
 **Lotor:** It would really upset me not having him in my life....  
 **Narti:** Saying that you love him is much shorter and to the point Lotor  
 **Ezor:** AWEEEEE OUR LAD IS FINALLY GROWN UP AND IN LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE~  
 **Axca:** I'm planning the wedding!   
**Ezor:** I REMEMBER ONLY YESTERDAY HE WAS A A SHY SAD BOI  
 **Ezor:** NOW HE'S A GOOFY LOVED BOI  
 **Ezor:** HE'S GONNA GET MARRIED  
 **Ezor:** AND LEAVE US FOREVER BUT ITS TIME GURLZ  
 **Ezor:** WE GOTTA LET HIM SPREAD HIS WINGS AND SOAR NO MATTER HOW MUCH IT HURTS  
 **Ezor:** AND IT HURTS AHHHHHHHHHH  
 **Lotor:** Hahaaaaaa thats kind of fast  
 **Lotoe:** Maybe in several yearsssssssssss  
 **Lotor:** Wee can discuss thaaaaaaaaaaat  
 **Ezor:** OWO!!!!  
 **Axca:** Oh my...  
 **Narti:** Really low?  
 **Zethrid:** WHAT?!  
 **Ezor:** THEY HAVEN'T SAID I LOVE YOU TO EACHOTHER YET  
 **Lotor:** hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
 **Ezor:** Phew turns out our lad os still just a lad  
 **Axca:** I know a relatively easy way to solve this but I don't have Matt's contact info  
 **Ezor:** OWO  
 **Ezor:** Loooooooooo~  
 **Ezor:** :33  
 **Lotor:** Absolutely not!  
 **Lotor:** Adding Matt to this chat is NOT how I want to confess  
 **Lotor:** You know if I could ever work up the courage to confess.........  
 **Ezor:** We believe in you baybee!!  
 **Narti:** Take your time Matt seems like the kinda of romantic sap you've always been pining for who would wait forever for the right lover.  
 **Ezor:** Yeah I'm sure he'll love whatever romantic shizzle you'll come up with!!!  
 **Ezor:** LIKE WHEN YOU ASKED HIM OUT  
 **Ezor:** AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU WOULD  
 **Ezor:** SO WE HAD TO WATCH IT FROM THE VID VERO SENT AXCA  
 **Lotor:** Listen  
 **Lotor:** I wanted it to be private  
 **Lotor:** But noooooooooooooooo  
 **Lotor:** People have to be nosey  
 **Lotor:** That video???  
 **Lotor:** Was not even taken by Veronica or Adam or anyone of them  
 **Lotor:** It was taken by some fuking bored rando who had nothing better to do than to ease drop on private affairs that didn't matter at all to them  
 **Lotor:** Because of all the dammed "IS ZARKONS HAWT RICH SUCCESSFUL SON DATING A NODBODY??????" rumors/headlines  
 **Lotor:** Do any of you have any idea how fukking tertified I was that Matt would be scared off by all of this attenruon????  
 **Lotor:** Thalt sonene whoopo thfght """"I deserve beterr"""' mitr try and come after himm????  
 **Lotor:** Letss jhst say ithats onedf og tha hkonly gotsammed timesIm vjlad my farthger hhsas ands bhif infdkuence  
 **Ezor:** I'm soooo sorry I was just making a joke!  
 **Ezor:** Lo??  
 **Ezor:** Lo are you still there bud???  
 **Ezor:** Yaaaaaaaall I'm worried :(  
 **Axca:** I'll try calling him  
 **Zethrid:** IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON THAT DAM JERK WHO TOOK THE VIDEO AND POSTED IT ONLINE THEY'RE GOING TO WISH THEY WERE NEVER BORN!!!!  
 **Zethrid:** NO  
 **Zethrid:** FUKING  
 **Zethrid:** SOUL  
 **Zethrid:** MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT  
 **Narti:** Kovas pawing at me its as if he can tell Lotors upset  
 **Axca:** He's alright guys Zarkon and Honerva are with him  
 **Axca:** He just needs to taje a breather  
 **Ezor:** I didn't mean to upset him!!!  
 **Acxa:** He knows that  
 **Axca:** He also knows his father managed to keep that whole scandal to the bare minimum and didn't tell us about it  
 **Axca:** You didn't know that joke would upset him so much  
 **Ezor:** Yeah but I should have!!!  
 **Ezor:** I feel so bad!!! :((((  
 **Ezor:** I haaaave to make it up to him!!!  
 **Narti:** I have an idea

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading/commenting/leaving kudos <333


End file.
